


Die Alte Garde oder Du musst ein Elb sein

by tojund_for_us



Series: Die WG in Nummer 96 [4]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Modern AU, Mourning, side character death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Als Laurenz nach Hause kommt, ist die Alte Garde, Heinrichs Freundeskreis aus Schulzeiten da. Es verhält sich in entsprechendem Besäufnis.Und niemand hat Werner vorgewarnt.
Series: Die WG in Nummer 96 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Die Alte Garde oder Du musst ein Elb sein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badgerBoyMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/gifts).

> Diesmal nicht ganz so lustig und mehr feels? I guess  
Anyways, have fun!

Lautes Grölen kommt Laurenz entgegen, als er die Wohnungstür aufstößt, die Sporttasche über der Schulter. Der Ursprung des Lärms liegt wohl im Wohnzimmer und Laurenz seufzt leidend auf. Ein besonders lautes Lachen ertönt und plötzlich will er nichts lieber als auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Leise und unauffällig schleicht er am Wohnzimmer vorbei in das Schlafzimmer, das er mit Justus teilt, setzt vorsichtig seine Tasche ab, macht kehrt und geht auf Zehenspitzen zur Wohnungstür zurück. Hat er da grade zwischen all den besoffenen Kerls etwa einen feuerroten Haarschopf gesehen? Naja, gut, es geht ihn ja nichts an, was Justus in seiner Freizeit so macht und mit wem. Aber dieses sinnlose Besaufen? Wie gesagt, es geht ihn nichts an, also nimmt er die Tür in die Hand und will unbemerkt nach draußen ins Treppenhaus entschlüpfen, aber da ertönt hinter ihm eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Laurenz, Kumpel! Wo willst du denn hin?“ Es ist Heinrich, dessen Sonnenbrille wie immer auf der Nase sitzt, dass man seine Augen nicht sehen kann und die Hände stecken tief in den Taschen seiner weit ausgebeulten, bunt gemusterten Haremshose vergraben. Sein alter Gammelpulli, von dem er sich nicht trennen kann, hängt schief an ihm, dass ein Schlüsselbein und ein Teil der Brust zu sehen ist. Er trägt wohl nichts darunter. Aus seinem Mund hängt eine selbstgedrehte Zigarette, die süßlich riechend vor sich hin qualmt. Laurenz rümpft die Nase. Immerhin ist Heinrich sparsam mit dem Zeug und raucht für gewöhnlich auf dem kleinen, bestimmt nicht den Sicherheitsvorschriften entsprechenden Balkon, aber Heinrichs Freunde juckt das nicht. Sie rauchen und trinken wann und wo es ihnen gefällt. Also auch in der Wohnung mitten in der Woche.

„Oh, Heinrich.“, grüßt Laurenz nicht sonderlich begeistert. „Deine alte Gang aus Schulzeiten ist wieder da?“

Der andere nickt. „Na klar sind sie das. Sind ja nicht zu überhören. Willst du dich nicht dazu setzen? Die anderen von der WG sind auch da.“

Das macht Laurenz stutzig. „Alle? Hat keiner Werner vorgewarnt, was hier abgeht, wenn deine Gang da ist?“

Heinrich zuckt mit den Schultern und hat den Anstand ein wenig betreten zu wirken. Schlecht zu sagen, wenn er immer die Sonnenbrille vor den Augen hat, aber Laurenz will von sich behaupten, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hat, die Körpersprache des anderen auch so lesen zu können. Daran hat Heinrich wohl auch nicht gedacht, Werner zu warnen, und Laurenz will sich am liebsten gegen die Stirn schlagen. Einen Moment lang steht er unschlüssig im Flur, dann nickt er und atmet noch einmal halbwegs gute Luft, bevor er hinter Heinrich ins Wohnzimmer tritt.

Das Wohnzimmer… ist ein Chaos. Überall schon geleerte Flaschen, Rauch hängt dick in der Luft, dass das Atmen eine Qual wird und aus irgendeiner Ecke dröhnt Heinrichs seltsame, halbpsychodelische Musik. Alles hängt oder liegt über das Sofa und verschiedenes anderes Mobiliar. Die WG hat sich dazwischen gequetscht. Fritz sitzt im Schneidersitz auf der Couch, Werner klammert sich mit verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck an ihn und Justus liegt quer über ihre beiden Schöße, fröhlich angetrunken vor sich hin brabbelnd. Dass ihm keiner zuhört, scheint er entweder nicht zu bemerken oder es stört ihn nicht. Heute ist die ganze Truppe von Heinrichs Freunden anwesend, alle zwölf Mann. Zwölf? Sind es nicht eigentlich 13? Laurenz zählt nach, muss nochmal von vorne anfangen, weil er zweimal rotes Haar gezählt hat. Dabei weiß er doch, feuerrot ist Justus‘ Haar und Saemischs Haar ist einen guten Stich gelblicher, es sieht eher aus wie eine helle Karotte. Dann hat er es endlich raus; Bartel fehlt. Wo der wohl steckt? Vorsichtig bewegt er sich zu Fritz und Werner hinüber, um sich zu erkundigen, tut aber nicht mehr als einen Schritt in den Raum, als auch schon jemand von der Seite hochgeschossen kommt und ihn in eine rippenbrecherische Umarmung zieht.

„**LAU!**“, brüllt ihm Phillip Thomsen aus vollster Kehle ins Ohr, dass er zurückzuckt und seine Hände schützend auf die Ohren presst. Der Kerl wird ihm eines Tages noch einen Hörsturz verpassen.

„H-hallo, Phillip.“, antwortet er schwach. Phillip ist der einzige von der Gang, der sich mehr oder minder regelmäßig hier blicken lässt und dessen Vornamen Laurenz deshalb auch kennt. Er hockt oft mit Heinrich zusammen, aber Laurenz hat keine Ahnung, was die zwei eigentlich immer machen. Phillip lässt ihn im Tausch gegen ein neues Bier wieder los und hängt sich stattdessen an Heinrichs Arm, der seinen Freund gutmütig anlächelt, sich willig zu ihm gesellt und mit ihm einen Joint teilt. Endlich schafft es Laurenz zu seiner Gruppe hinüber.

„Hey, Leute! Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Bartel? Konnte der heute nicht?“, fragt er Fritz, aber der Schwarzhaarige ist viel zu beschäftigt, Phillip und Heinrich ganz genau zu beobachten und Laurenz versucht kein unwillkürliches Geräusch von sich zu geben, als er die Eifersucht in Fritz‘ dunklen Augen sieht. Zu seiner Überraschung antwortet ihm Werner auf seine Frage.

„Bartel? Von dem haben die vorhin geredet, er ist der Grund, warum heute alle anderen auf einmal hier sind. Der ist wohl vor ein paar Tagen an Krebs verstorben, wenn ich das richtig mitgekriegt hab.“, erstattet er Bericht und Laurenz nickt betroffen.

So alt ist Bartel auch nicht gewesen. Fast ein Jahr jünger als Heinrich, aber mit ihm in einer Klasse. Das muss die Gang wohl schwer getroffen haben, so wie sie jetzt alle saufen. Werner bietet Laurenz den Sitzplatz zu seiner freien Seite an und Laurenz lässt sich in die Kissen der Couch sinken. Wäre hier nicht so viel blöder Rauch und nerviger Lärm, würde er jetzt die Zeit für etwas Sinnvolles nutzen. Seine nächste Hausarbeit planen, zum Beispiel, aber so geht das nicht. Und außerdem versucht da gerade ein inzwischen betrunkener Justus, in seinen Schoß zu krabbeln und sich dort wie eine Katze zusammen zu rollen. Das bringt Laurenz auf einen Gedanken.

„Sag mal“, wendet er sich wieder an Werner „Wo ist eigentlich der Kater hin?“

„Draußen“, antwortet dieser gelassen und zieht sein Notizblöckchen und einen Stiftstummel hervor. Laurenz atmet erleichtert auf. Immerhin wurde an das arme Tier gedacht. Beruhigt beobachtet er nun eine Weile das besoffene und bekiffte Treiben der Gang, wie der ein oder andere auf seinen Stuhl klettert und wieder herunter fällt, besoffen vor sich hin palavert wird, einer mit nassen Augen und weinerlicher Stimme Unverständliches von sich gibt und ein anderer würgend zur Toilette rennt. Aber immer wieder folgt sein Blick Fritz, der wie gebannt auf Heinrich und Phillip starrt, die es sich gemeinsam auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht haben, und zwar mit Heinrich auf Phillips Schoß. Ob die zwei schon mal was miteinander hatten? Sofort will Laurenz den Gedanken wieder beiseiteschieben. Er hatte sich doch so fest vorgenommen, sich aus den privateren Angelegenheiten der anderen rauszuhalten! Und jetzt sitzt er hier und analysiert Heinrichs Verhalten.

Gequengel von unten lenkt ihn schließlich ab, Justus begehrt seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Lauu“, sagt er lang gezogen aber sehr sanft und leise, dass es außer Laurenz niemand hören kann. „Ich hab dich gern, Lau. Und ich mag deine Augen.“

Lau gefriert in seiner Bewegung. Hat Justus das grade wirklich gesagt? Das hat er doch so ähnlich im Autobus schon einmal gesagt, als Laurenz die Truppe von einer Party abgeholt hat! Warum sagt er das bloß so oft? Wenn er betrunken ist? Dass Justus ein Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe und zu wenig Kleidung hat, ist ja allgemein bekannt. Aber Komplimente? Jetzt, wo Laurenz recht überlegt, flirtet Justus eigentlich schon mit jedem, dem er grade so über den Weg läuft. Nur halt nicht mit Mitgliedern der WG. Außer Laurenz. Was soll er nur davon halten? Und von dem „Ich hab dich gern“?

Gerade als er in einem Strudel von Gedanken und Emotionen versinken will, hört er von seinem Schoß ein gurgelndes Geräusch. Alarmiert schaut er hinunter und sieht Justus fröhlich zu ihm hochgrinsen, Erbrochenes im Mund heraufgurgelnd.

„Igitt! Dass bloß mein Pulli nichts abbekommt, du! Der ist aus Kaschmir! Der war teuer!“, kreischt Laurenz entsetzt auf und schubst ihn angewidert von seinem Schoß, kommt hinter ihm direkt vom Sofa hoch, packt ihn an den Oberarmen und trägt ihn mehr als irgendetwas Anderes in Richtung Bad. Der Wohnzimmerteppich soll ja schließlich auch nichts abbekommen. Weil natürlich würden die anderen ihn wieder dazu nötigen, es sauber zu machen, weil er der einzige nüchterne hier ist.

Justus grinst in seinen Armen dämlich vor sich hin, aber bringt es fertig den Mund geschlossen zu halten und Laurenz ist ihm dafür doch ein klein wenig dankbar. Im Bad bugsiert er den Rotschopf über die Kloschüssel, damit der alles loswerden kann. Während von Justus würgende Geräusche kommen, wendet sich Laurenz schnell ab und steckt den Kopf zum winzigen Badfenster hinaus, um seinen eigenen Würgereiz wieder loszuwerden. Erst als die Spülung geht, dreht er sich wieder um und betrachtet den Kleineren eingehend: Justus sieht erschöpft aus, die Haare verstrubbelt, Sabber und Bierflecken auf seinem Pullover, die Augen fallen ihm fast zu und er schwankt stark als er es beim zweiten Versuch schafft aufzustehen. Laurenz muss schlucken, als ihm lediglich das Adjektiv „süß“ zur Beschreibung einfällt. Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Komm.“, sagt er mit seltsam rauer Stimme und schiebt Justus zum Waschbecken. „Mach dich sauber und dann geht’s ins Bett. Du bist betrunken.“

Der Kleine ist willig und lässt sich beim Gesicht waschen dirigieren. Laurenz versucht angestrengt, das Kribbeln seiner Fingerspitzen zu ignorieren. Hat er zu viel von dem Rauch eingeatmet, dass er sich so benommen fühlt? Nachdem sie fertig sind, hängt sich Justus an seinen Arm und schmiegt sich an seine Schulter während Laurenz sie durch den Gang um ein paar andere Besoffene herumbugsiert.

Im Schlafzimmer wird der Blonde ihn fürs Erste ans Bett los. Dann kniet er sich vor ihn hin, um ihn seines schmutzigen Pullovers zu entledigen, aber Justus kooperiert nicht mehr ganz so gut und lässt sich, als der Pulli etwa auf Höhe seiner Handgelenke ist, einfach nach hinten fallen, sodass Laurenz mit einem überraschten Laut auf ihm landet.

Ehe er sich wieder aufrappeln kann, spricht Justus: „Sachma. Sei ehrlich, du biss kein Mensch.“

Laurenz will sich empören, aber kommt nicht zu Wort.

„Du muss ein Elb sein. So wie Tolkien sie besch-beschreibt.“, redet Justus weiter und als er wieder eine Pause macht schweigt Laurenz, weil ihm die Worte fehlen. Was soll er denn damit auch anfangen? Wenn der andere ihm mit dem schönsten Wesen einer fiktiven Welt vergleicht? Und dass er diese Bücher überhaupt erst durch den Rotschopf kennengelernt hat, hilft jetzt auch nicht gerade.

„Sie is weit weit weg von mir. Sie wandert im Ster-nenlicht… in einer… anderen Welt.“, murmelt Justus mit halb geschlossenen Augen und streicht dem erstarrten Laurenz sanft mit der Hand über die Wange. „Weiß du, ich wollte dir sch-schon lang mal sagen, dass ich dich-“

Was auch immer Justus weiter hatte sagen wollen, versinkt in einem sehr lautem Aufschnarchen. Er ist noch während dem Reden eingeschlafen und Laurenz weiß nicht, was er mit dem begonnenen Satz anfangen soll. Was ihm Justus wohl sagen wollte? Viele Möglichkeiten fallen ihm ein, aber die meisten sind so verrückt, dass sie tatsächlich zu dem kleinen Clown passen würden.

Laurenz schüttelt heftig den Kopf, um die Gedanken wieder loszuwerden, zieht dem Kleineren endgültig den Pullover aus und deckt ihn anschließend zu. Er kann aber nicht umhin, noch eine rote Strähne aus dem friedlichen Gesicht zu streichen, ehe er selbst zu Bett geht, den Kopf voller wirrer Gedanken.


End file.
